


Как ворона на ветке

by velkhar



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Pre-Canon, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29044296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velkhar/pseuds/velkhar
Summary: До того, как объявить себя Частицей Бога, Хиггс встречал Сэма, и встречи эти всегда заканчивались одинаково.
Kudos: 2





	Как ворона на ветке

С этим уступом Хиггс уже сроднился. Он сидел на нём несколько часов почти без движения, вперив взгляд в пустынную равнину, и чувствовал, как задница превращается в камень, а позвоночник натужно поскрипывает при попытках размять затёкшие кости.

Остатки уничтоженной падением лестницы слабо поблескивали среди камней внизу, длины стандартного крюка не хватало, чтобы спуститься и спрыгнуть, не переломав при этом ноги. Рацию Хиггс потерял на прошлой неделе и не захотел, а если откровенно, то побоялся признаться в этом Фрэджайл. Она бы заставила его пойти в отдел снабжения и получить новую, а Хиггс ненавидел просить что-либо в отделе снабжения. За что теперь и расплачивался.

Словно гигантская насмешливая ухмылка над западной оконечностью горного хребта разгоралась радуга.

Нащупав впившийся в бедро острый камешек, Хиггс подбросил его на ладони и без замаха швырнул в пустоту. Подумалось, что будь у него способности Фрэджайл, он бы не оказался в такой ситуации. Он бы вообще много что сделал, будь у него способности Фрэджайл.

Равнина оставалась пустынной, камни — неподвижными. Некому было разглядеть на скалистом выступе слабый сигнальный огонь — предпоследний из оставшихся у Хиггса на руках. Ни курьеров, ни МУЛов. Серьезно, он бы обрадовался даже МУЛам и с удовольствием всучил им весь свой груз, лишь бы его самого сняли с этого птичьего насеста и опустили на твердую землю.

Раздражённо выдохнув, Хиггс поскреб заросшую щетиной щеку. Маска слетела с лица, пока сам он судорожно цеплялся в крошащийся под ногтями камень и пытался подтянуться на уступ. Без нее он чувствовал себя непривычно голым.

— Помощь нужна?

Голос прозвучал так неожиданно, что в первую секунду Хиггс решил — послышалось. Но потом в нескольких метрах над головой зашуршала каменная крошка, и кто-то отчётливо прокашлялся.

— Нет, я тут просто видами любуюсь. Сигнальный огонь вместо костерка развел, — облегчённо огрызнулся Хиггс, и заорал, когда через полминуты озадаченного молчания незнакомец зашагал прочь: — Эй, эй, подожди, я пошутил!

Сверху не ответили, и Хиггса успело накрыть волной лёгкой паники, прежде чем на голову ему свалилась верёвка.

— Сам поднимешься или подхватить?

Хиггс вцепился в канат обеими руками, прислонился к нему лбом и несколько раз глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул.

— Сам.

Видимо, ответ звучал недостаточно убедительно. На середине пути верёвку настойчиво потянули вверх, а стоило Хиггсу показаться над краем скалы, его подхватили под локоть и буквально втащили на плато.

Автоматический капюшон тут же пиликнул, раскрываясь над головой, а с неба заморосил мелкий пока ещё дождь.

— Ты чертовски вовремя, приятель, — Хиггс осторожно поднялся на ноги, наклонился пару раз вперёд, дотянулся кончиками пальцев до ботинок, разогнулся и расхохотался. — Божественный тайминг!

Невысокий курьер в белом комбинезоне хмыкнул и принялся хозяйственно сматывать верёвку на крюк. Хиггс утёр выступившие слёзы, бросил взгляд с обрыва на уступ, где провёл последние несколько часов и передёрнулся всем телом.

Оглянулся на сосредоточенного курьера и уже без смеха добавил:

— Спасибо.

Мужчина поднял на него серьёзные серые глаза, задержал на секунду взгляд и весомо кивнул. Хиггс ухмыльнулся:

— А ты не из болтливых, а?

— Зато ты за двоих болтаешь.

— О, ты, должно быть, слышал, как я разговаривал с тем вороном на скале?

— Нет. Просто догадался, — курьер закинул вновь упакованный крюк на стойку инструментов и раскрыл подсумок на груди. — Это твоё, кажется.

Хиггс уставился на протянутую ему золотую маску. Осторожно взял её и с трудом выдавил:

— Откуда?..

— Я твои пируэты снизу видел. Не сразу подъем нашёл, так бы давно тебя вытащил.

Хиггс хохотнул и застыл, чувствуя, как к глазам снова подступают слёзы. Курьер, глядя на него, напрягся. Выдохнул облачко пара и медленно поднёс указательный палец к губам. Хиггс сжал маску в кулаке и кивнул.

Прямо над их головами ухмылялась перевернутая радуга.

***

— Сидишь?

Волна облегчения пробежалась от макушки до пят, и Хиггс широко улыбнулся.

— Сижу! — пришлось постараться, чтобы перекричать шум воды, но курьер в белом комбинезоне — Сэм, в прошлый раз они всё же познакомились, — услышал и кивнул.

Хиггс пытался перейти вброд реку выше по течению, но не справился с несущимися к обрыву водами. Он помнил, как в один момент ноги перестали ощущать дно, и его потянуло за собой неумолимым потоком. Перед самым обрывом он смог зацепиться за торчащие из воды скалы и вскарабкаться на них. Часть груза была безвозвратно потеряна, часть осталась на спине в защищенном непромокаемым мешком рюкзаке. Рация, которую Хиггс всё-таки выбил из отдела снабжения, в ответ на попытки связаться с каким-нибудь курьером поблизости шипела что-то невнятное, но, кажется, обещающее помощь.

И, судя по сосредоточенно оглядывающемуся Сэму, не подвела.

— Лестницу не перекинешь, — наконец сообщил он.

Возведя очи горе, Хиггс выразительно вздохнул. Сэм, к счастью, двинулся вверх по течению и его кривляний не заметил. Найдя мель, он осторожно вошел к воду и остановился в опасной близости от омута, когда Хиггс предостерегающе крикнул:

— Осторожнее, там глубоко!

Одрадек за плечом Сэма вскинулся и закрутил "ладонью".

— А сканер мне на что?

Наблюдать за неторопливыми, но уверенными движениями курьера было приятно: Хиггс невольно залюбовался, как Сэм то замирает посреди потока, то резко меняет направление, обходя вымоины, то ловко перескакивает с камня на камень, не теряя равновесия и не замедляясь. А со стороны-то таким неуклюжим и неповоротливым выглядел.

Вцепившись ладонями в мокрые камни, Хиггс аккуратно разворачивался вслед за Сэмом, пока тот не остановился на противоположном берегу. Ещё раз измерив расстояние между берегом и камнем, на котором Хиггс сидел, как ворона на ветке, Сэм стащил со стойки инструментов крюк...

— Только давай ты не будешь швырять в меня...

...и швырнул его в Хиггса.

Хиггс многозначительно уставился на Сэма. Сэм пожал плечами и подтянул пролетевшую мимо веревку к себе.

— Не зевай.

С третьей попытки Хиггсу удалось перехватить утяжелённый конец веревки и в несколько слоёв обмотать её вокруг туловища, Сэм тем временем закрепил крюк на ровной площадке среди камней.

Первый десяток шагов всё шло неплохо, на втором Хиггс чуть не упал, поскользнувшись на крупном округлом булыжнике, а уже у самого берега наступил в стремнину — Сэму пришлось скакнуть вперёд и за шкирку вытащить Хиггса, за пару мгновений успевшего наглотаться воды, на сушу. В последний момент он извернулся и схватил ещё и вывалившийся из его рюкзака контейнер.

— Мой герой, — прохрипел Хиггс, стягивая с лица маску и с чувством отплёвываясь. — Признайся, ты не просто курьер. На самом деле ты — спаситель и последняя надежда Америки.

Сэм швырнул на песок контейнер, нахмурился, глядя сверху вниз, и невпопад спросил:

— Нахрена тебе эта маска? На террориста в ней похож.

— Это — посмертный лик фараона! — Хиггс сел на колени, развернул золотой череп "лицом" к себе, будто собираясь обратиться к нему, но вместо провалов глазниц уставился в ироничные серые глаза. — Ой, да ладно тебе, Сэмми. Мало ли у кого какие причуды в нашем безумном мире.

— Не называй меня так.

— Тебе не нравится, когда тебя зовут "Сэмми", Сэмми?

Курьер беззлобно пнул Хиггса ботинком под зад.

***

— Меня зовут Хиггс. Частица...

— Ты что на себя напялил?

Хиггс поперхнулся на полуслове. Сэм наблюдал за ним настороженно, но без страха, и совершенно игнорировал облепивших его ноги Тварей.

Прокашлявшись, Хиггс поднял из Смолы гигантский валун, взлетел над полем будущего боя и попытался продолжить:

— Я — частица Бога, что...

— Ты с камня-то потом сам слезешь, или опять мне снимать придется?

— Сэмюэль Портер Бриджес!

— Что?

— Заткнись.

Сэм поднял руки ладонями вверх и кивнул: молчу, мол, продолжай. ББ у него на груди серьёзно наморщился. Хиггс покрутил головой, разминая шею, заметил наблюдающую за ними Фрэджайл и щёлкнул пальцами.

— Так-то лучше.

Сэм на миг отвернулся, и Хиггс воспользовался этим, чтобы Прыгнуть к нему вплотную.

— Что это? Бриджет Стрэнд...

— Вау. Ты правда смог сам спуститься.

— ...последний президент Америки мертва и сожжена! — Хиггс начинал злиться. Сэм совершенно не желал слушать его заранее подготовленную речь. Он что, зря несколько часов перед зеркалом репетировал? — И теперь девчонка...

— Когда я говорил, что в своей дурацкой маске ты похож на террориста, это не значило, что ты должен _стать_ террористом.

Хиггс с шумом втянул воздух. Открыл рот. Напоролся на тщательно скрываемую насмешку в глазах Сэма. Закрыл рот.

— Да пошёл ты нахрен, Бриджес!

За битвой Сэма и Ловца Хиггс наблюдал с крыши Распределителя: как раз с того места, откуда спугнул Фрэджайл. Она выбрала точку с отличным обзором.

Вот Тварь издала последний печальный вой, и её остатки окаменели, за секунды превращаясь в сад хиральных кристаллов. Сэм огляделся, убедился, что опасность миновала, а небо очистилось, и принялся хозяйственно собирать кристаллы в подсумок.

Хмыкнув, Хиггс сделал фото — всё исключительно ради отчёта Амелии, — и Прыгнул в свой бункер. Бросил на стол маску и раздраженно вздохнул.

К следующей встрече с Сэмом нужно будет подготовиться лучше. Спланировать всё так, чтобы у него не было и шанса вставить слово.


End file.
